Modul:Flagge/Flaglist de U
local Flagge = {suite = 'Flagge', serial = '2019-10-13', sub=Modul:Flagge, site = 'dewiki'} --[=[ mw.loadData(), require() repository for Flagge templates ]=] return { "UA-43" = {l="Krim", f="Flag_of_Crimea.svg", w=2, h=1}, "UGA" = {l='Uganda',f='Flag of Uganda.svg',h=2,w=3}, "UGA-1914" = {l="Uganda", f="Flag_of_the_Uganda_Protectorate.svg", w=2, h=1}, "UGA-1962" = {l="Uganda", f="Flag_of_Uganda_1962.svg", w=2, h=1}, "UKR" = {l='Ukraine',f='Flag of Ukraine.svg',h=2,w=3,o={uk='Україна|Ukrajina', ru='Украина|Ukraina','Republik Ukraine'}}, "UKR-1917" = {l='Ukrainische Volksrepublik', f='Flag of the Ukrainian State.svg', w=3,h=2, s='Ukrainische Volksrepublik'}, "UKR-1918" = {l='West-Ukrainische Volksrepublik', f='Flag of Ukraine.svg', w=3,h=2, s='West-Ukrainische Volksrepublik'}, "UKR-1949" = {l="Ukrainische SSR", f="Flag_of_the_Ukrainian_Soviet_Socialist_Republic.svg", w=2, h=1}, "UKR-1949" = {l='Ukrainische SSR', f='Flag of the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic.svg', w=2,h=1}, "UM-67" = {l="Johnston-Atoll", f="Flag_of_Johnston_Atoll_(local).svg", w=5,h=3,b=1}, "UM-71" = {l="Midwayinseln", f="Flag_of_the_Midway_Islands_(local).svg", w=800,h=480}, "UM-76" = {l="Navassa", f="Flag_of_Navassa_Island_(local).svg", w=5,h=3,b=1}, "UM-79" = {l="Wake", f="Flag_of_Wake_Island.svg", w=3,h=2,b=1}, "UM-81" = {l="Bakerinsel", f="Flag_of_the_United_States.svg", w=1235,h=650}, "UM-84" = {l="Howlandinsel", f="Flag_of_the_United_States.svg", w=1235,h=650}, "UM-86" = {l="Jarvis Island", f="Flag_of_the_United_States.svg", w=1235,h=650}, "UM-89" = {l="Kingmanriff", f="Flag_of_the_United_States.svg", w=1235,h=650}, "UM-95" = {l="Palmyra", f="Flag_of_Palmyra_Atoll_(local).svg", w=3,h=2}, "UNASUR" = {l="UNASUR",f="Flag_of_UNASUR.svg",w=3,h=2,s="UNASUR",lt="UNASUR"}, "UNESCO" = {l="UNESCO",f="Flag of UNESCO.svg",w=3,h=2,s="UNESCO",lt="UNESCO"}, "UNICEF" = {l="UNICEF",f="UNICEF Logo.svg",w=512,h=123,s="UNICEF",lt="UNICEF"}, "UNIDO" = {l="Vereinte Nationen",f="Flag_of_the_United_Nations.svg",w=3,h=2,s="VereintenNationen",lt="UNIDO"}, "UNO" = {l="UNO",f="Flag_of_the_United_Nations.svg",w=3,h=2,s="Vereinte Nationen",lt="UNO"}, "UNPA" = {l='Parlamentarische Versammlung bei den Vereinten Nationen', lt='UNPA', f='Uno unpalogo.svg', h=2, w=3}, "UNPO" = {l='Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organization', lt='UNPO', f='Flag of the Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organisation.svg', h=3, w=5}, "URS" = {l="Sowjetunion", f="Flag of the Soviet Union.svg", w=1200, h=600}, "URY" = {l='Uruguay',f='Flag of Uruguay.svg',h=2,w=3}, "URY-1825" = {l="Die dreiunddreißig Orientalen", f="Flag_of_the_Treinta_y_Tres.svg", w=3,h=2}, "USA" = {l='Wikipedia:de:Vereinigte Staaten',f='Flag of the United States.svg',h=10,w=19}, "USA-13-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1777–1795).svg", w=1140,h=600,lt="USA (1777–1795)"}, "USA-15-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1795–1818).svg", w=7,h=5,lt="USA (1795–1818)"}, "USA-20-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1818-1819).svg", w=1024,h=539,lt="USA (1818-1819)"}, "USA-21-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1819–1820).svg", w=1024,h=539,lt="USA (1819–1820)"}, "USA-23-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1820–1822).svg", w=1710,h=900,lt="USA (1820–1822)"}, "USA-24-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1822-1836).svg", w=1710,h=900,lt="USA (1822-1836)"}, "USA-25-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1836–1837).svg", w=1024,h=539,lt="USA (1836–1837)"}, "USA-26-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1837–1845).svg", w=1710,h=900,lt="USA (1837–1845)"}, "USA-27-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1845–1846).svg", w=1710,h=900,lt="USA (1845–1846)"}, "USA-28-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1846–1847).svg", w=1710,h=900,lt="USA (1846–1847)"}, "USA-29-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1847–1848).svg", w=1710,h=900,lt="USA (1847–1848)"}, "USA-30-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1848–1851).svg", w=1710,h=900,lt="USA (1848–1851)"}, "USA-31-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1851–1858).svg", w=1024,h=539,lt="USA (1851–1858)"}, "USA-32-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1858–1859).svg", w=1024,h=539,lt="USA (1858–1859)"}, "USA-33-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1859–1861).svg", w=1024,h=539,lt="USA (1859–1861)"}, "USA-34-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1861-1863).svg", w=1235,h=650,lt="USA (1861-1863)"}, "USA-35-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1863-1865).svg", w=1235,h=650,lt="USA (1863-1865)"}, "USA-36-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1865–1867).svg", w=1024,h=539,lt="USA (1865–1867)"}, "USA-37-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1867–1877).svg", w=1781,h=937,lt="USA (1867–1877)"}, "USA-38-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1877–1890).svg", w=1710,h=900,lt="USA (1877–1890)"}, "USA-43-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1890-1891).svg", w=1710,h=900,lt="USA (1890-1891)"}, "USA-44-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1891–1896).svg", w=1024,h=539,lt="USA (1891–1896)"}, "USA-45-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1896–1908).svg", w=960,h=505,lt="USA (1896–1908)"}, "USA-46-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1908–1912).svg", w=1710,h=900,lt="USA (1908–1912)"}, "USA-48-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="Flag of the United States (1912-1959).svg", w=1235,h=650,lt="USA (1912-1959)"}, "USA-49-Stars" = {l="Vereinigte Staaten", f="US_flag_49_stars.svg", w=1235,h=650,lt="USA (3. Jan. - 21. Aug. 1959)"}, "USA-und-Kanada" = {l="Nordamerika", f="Flags_of_Canada_and_the_United_States.svg", w=2,h=1,b=1}, "US-AK" = {l="Alaska", f="Flag_of_Alaska.svg", w=1416,h=1000}, "US-AL" = {l="Alabama", f="Flag_of_Alabama.svg", w=3,h=2,b=1}, "US-AR" = {l="Arkansas", f="Flag_of_Arkansas.svg", w=3,h=2}, "US-AS" = {l="Amerikanisch-Samoa", f="Flag_of_American_Samoa.svg", w=2,h=1}, "US-AZ" = {l="Arizona", f="Flag_of_Arizona.svg", w=3,h=2}, "US-CA" = {l="Kalifornien", f="Flag_of_California.svg", w=3,h=2,b=1}, "US-CO" = {l="Colorado", f="Flag_of_Colorado.svg", w=3,h=2}, "US-CT" = {l="Connecticut", f="Flag_of_Connecticut.svg", w=594,h=459}, "US-DC" = {l="District of Columbia", f="Flag_of_the_District_of_Columbia.svg", w=2,h=1,b=1}, "US-DE" = {l="Delaware", f="Flag_of_Delaware.svg", w=3,h=2}, "US-FL" = {l="Florida", f="Flag_of_Florida.svg", w=3,h=2}, "US-GA" = {l="Georgia", f="Flag_of_Georgia_(U.S._state).svg", w=1728,h=1080}, "US-GU" = {l="Guam", f="Flag_of_Guam.svg", w=820,h=440}, "US-HI" = {l="Hawaii", f="Flag_of_Hawaii.svg", w=2, h=1,b=1}, "US-IA" = {l="Iowa", f="Flag_of_Iowa.svg", w=670,h=448}, "US-ID" = {l="Idaho", f="Flag_of_Idaho.svg", w=660,h=520}, "US-IL" = {l="Illinois", f="Flag_of_Illinois.svg", w=5,h=3,b=1}, "US-IN" = {l="Indiana", f="Flag_of_Indiana.svg", w=3,h=2}, "US-KS" = {l="Kansas", f="Flag_of_Kansas.svg", w=5400,h=3240}, "US-KY" = {l="Kentucky", f="Flag_of_Kentucky.svg", w=950,h=500}, "US-LA" = {l="Louisiana", f="Flag_of_Louisiana.svg", w=990,h=630}, "US-MA" = {l="Massachusetts", f="Flag_of_Massachusetts.svg", w=1500,h=900,b=1}, "US-MD" = {l="Maryland", f="Flag_of_Maryland.svg", w=3,h=2}, "US-ME" = {l="Maine", f="Flag_of_Maine.svg", w=6336,h=4992}, "US-MI" = {l="Michigan", f="Flag_of_Michigan.svg", w=685,h=457}, "US-MN" = {l="Minnesota", f="Flag_of_Minnesota.svg", w=500,h=318}, "US-MO" = {l="Missouri", f="Flag_of_Missouri.svg", w=2400,h=1400}, "US-MS" = {l="Mississippi", f="Flag_of_Mississippi.svg", w=3,h=2}, "US-MT" = {l="Montana", f="Flag_of_Montana.svg", w=615,h=410}, "US-NC" = {l="North Carolina", f="Flag_of_North_Carolina.svg", w=3,h=2,b=1}, "US-ND" = {l="North Dakota", f="Flag_of_North_Dakota.svg", w=575,h=450}, "US-NE" = {l="Nebraska", f="Flag_of_Nebraska.svg", w=750,h=450}, "US-NH" = {l="New Hampshire", f="Flag_of_New_Hampshire.svg", w=3,h=2}, "US-NJ" = {l="New Jersey", f="Flag_of_New_Jersey.svg", w=512,h=308}, "US-NM" = {l="New Mexico", f="Flag_of_New_Mexico.svg", w=3,h=2}, "US-NV" = {l="Nevada", f="Flag_of_Nevada.svg", w=3,h=2}, "US-NY" = {l="New York", f="Flag_of_New_York.svg", w=2,h=1}, "US-OH" = {l="Ohio", f="Flag_of_Ohio.svg", w=520,h=320,b=1}, "US-OK" = {l="Oklahoma", f="Flag_of_Oklahoma.svg", w=675,h=450}, "US-OR" = {l="Oregon", f="Flag_of_Oregon.svg", w=750,h=450}, "US-PA" = {l="Pennsylvania", f="Flag_of_Pennsylvania.svg", w=675,h=450}, "US-PR" = {l="Puerto Rico", f="Flag_of_Puerto_Rico.svg", w=3,h=2}, "US-RI" = {l="Rhode Island", f="Flag_of_Rhode_Island.svg", w=685,h=630,b=1}, "US-SC" = {l="South Carolina", f="Flag_of_South_Carolina.svg", w=3,h=2}, "US-SD" = {l="South Dakota", f="Flag_of_South_Dakota.svg", w=720,h=450}, "US-TN" = {l="Tennessee", f="Flag_of_Tennessee.svg", w=5,h=3}, "US-TX" = {l="Texas", f="Flag_of_Texas.svg", w=1080,h=720,b=1}, "US-UM" = {l="United States Minor Outlying Islands", f="Flag_of_the_United_States.svg", w=1235,h=650}, "US-UT" = {l="Utah", f="Flag_of_Utah.svg", w=1600,h=1000}, "US-VA" = {l="Virginia", f="Flag_of_Virginia.svg", w=1280,h=877}, "US-VI" = {l="Amerikanische Jungferninseln", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_Virgin_Islands.svg", w=1275,h=850,b=1}, "US-VT" = {l="Vermont", f="Flag_of_Vermont.svg", w=750,h=450}, "US-WA" = {l="Washington", f="Flag_of_Washington.svg", w=1106,h=658}, "US-WI" = {l="Wisconsin", f="Flag_of_Wisconsin.svg", w=675,h=450}, "US-WV" = {l="West Virginia", f="Flag_of_West_Virginia.svg", w=760,h=400}, "US-WY" = {l="Wyoming", f="Flag_of_Wyoming.svg", w=10,h=7}, "UZB" = {l='Usbekistan',f='Flag of Uzbekistan.svg',h=1,w=2}, "UZB-1941" = {l="Usbekische SSR", f="Flag_of_the_Uzbek_Soviet_Socialist_Republic_(1941-1952).svg", w=2,h=1}, "UZB-1952" = {l="Usbekische SSR", f="Flag_of_the_Uzbek_Soviet_Socialist_Republic.svg", w=2, h=1}, "UZ-QR" = {l='Karakalpakistan',f='Flag of Karakalpakstan.svg',h=1,w=2,o='Qaraqalpaqstan', ol='kaa'}, "UkrssR-1919" = {l="Ukrainische Sozialistische Sowjetrepublik", f="Flag_of_the_Ukrainian_Soviet_Socialist_Republic_(1919-1929).svg", w=5,h=3, lt="Ukrainische SSR"}, "USSR" = {l="Ukrainische Sozialistische Sowjetrepublik", f="Flag_of_the_Ukrainian_Soviet_Socialist_Republic_(1919-1929).svg", w=5,h=3, lt="Ukrainische SSR"}, "UKR-SK" = {l="Ukrainische Seestreitkräfte", f="Naval_Ensign_of_Ukraine.svg", b=1, w=3, h=2, a="Ukraine (Seekriegsflagge ab 2006)"}, "UKR-SK-1917" = {l="Ukrainische Marine", f="Naval_Ensign_of_Ukraine_(1917–1921).svg", b=1, w=2, h=1, a="Ukrainische Volksrepublik (Seekriegsflagge 1917 bis 1918)"}, "UKR-SK-1918" = {l="Ukrainische Marine", f="Naval_Ensign_of_Ukraine_1992.png", b=1, w=800, h=533, a="Ukraine (Seekriegsflagge 1918 bis 1919)"}, "UKR-SK-1997" = {l="Ukrainische Marine", f="Naval_Ensign_of_Ukraine_1997_(dress).svg", b=1, w=3, h=2, a="Ukraine (Seekriegsflagge 1997 bis 2006)"}, "USA-SK" = {l="United States Navy", f="Flag_of_the_United_States.svg", w=1235, h=650, a="Vereinigte Staaten (Nationalflagge ab 04.07.60)"}, "USA-SK-1795" = {l="United States Navy", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1795–1818).svg", w=840, h=600, a="Vereinigte Staaten (Nationalflagge 4. Juli 1795 bis 3. Juli 1818)"}, "USA-SK-1846" = {l="United States Navy", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1846–1847).svg", w=1710, h=900, a="Vereinigte Staaten (Nationalflagge 4. Juli 1846 bis 3. Juli 1847)"}, "USA-SK-1848" = {l="United States Navy", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1848–1851).svg", w=1710, h=900, a="Vereinigte Staaten (Nationalflagge 4. Juli 1848 bis 3. Juli 1851)"}, "USA-SK-1859" = {l="United States Navy", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1859–1861).svg", w=1024, h=539, a="Vereinigte Staaten (Nationalflagge 4. Juli 1859 bis 3. Juli 1861)"}, "USA-SK-1861" = {l="United States Navy", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1861-1863).svg", w=1235, h=650, a="Vereinigte Staaten (Nationalflagge 4. Juli 1861 bis 3. Juli 1863)"}, "USA-SK-1863" = {l="United States Navy", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1863-1865).svg", w=1235, h=650, a="Vereinigte Staaten (Nationalflagge 4. Juli 1863 bis 3. Juli 1865)"}, "USA-SK-1877" = {l="United States Navy", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1877–1890).svg", w=1710, h=900, a="Vereinigte Staaten (Nationalflagge 4. Juli 1877 bis 3. Juli 1890)"}, "USA-SK-1896" = {l="United States Navy", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1896–1908).svg", w=960, h=505, a="Vereinigte Staaten (Nationalflagge 4. Juli 1896 bis 3. Juli 1908)"}, "USA-SK-1908" = {l="United States Navy", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1908–1912).svg", w=1710, h=900, a="Vereinigte Staaten (Nationalflagge 4. Juli 1908 bis 3. Juli 1912)"}, "USA-SK-1912" = {l="United States Navy", f="Flag_of_the_United_States_(1912-1959).svg", w=1235, h=650, a="Vereinigte Staaten (Nationalflagge 4. Juli 1912 bis 3. Juli 1959)"}, "UA-40" = {l="Sewastopol",f="Flag_of_Sevastopol.svg",w=3,h=2}, -- ←«« Please place new entries above this line, prefered in alphabetical order -- Hilfsdummys bei Falscheingabe. ZZZ = {l='Falsche Eingabe',f='Flag of None.svg',h=2,w=3,s='ZZZZ'}, }